walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin
The Cabin is a location featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It first appears in "All That Remains", as a home for a group of survivors Clementine comes across. Pre-Apocalypse Rural North Carolina This cabin was located in the middle of backwoods North Carolina. Sometime after the outbreak, it was found and occupied by a group of escapees from Carver's community. Post-Apocalypse "All That Remains" After Clementine is attacked and bitten by Sam, she wanders in the woods until being found by Luke and Pete. They bring her to the cabin they and their group have been living in to have her bite checked out by Carlos. He is unable to determine the source of the bite, and decides to lock Clementine in a shed for the night to see if she comes down with a fever, which would indicate a walker bite. However, needing to clean the wound and prevent infection, Clementine breaks out of the shed and sneaks into the cabin to look for medical supplies. After several close calls, she returns to the shed and stitches the wound. A walker, attracted by her pained screams, then attacks Clementine through the hole she made, forcing her to violently kill it with a hammer and alerting the other survivors in the cabin. Carlos agrees to bring her into the house and look at the injury, cleaning and bandaging it for her. Luke offers Clementine some food, and the two sit down to discuss her past. Nick also comes in to apologize for his antagonizing actions earlier that day. Rebecca later finds Clementine still eating, and threatens her to stay away from her and her husband. "A House Divided" After leaving Nick/Pete, Clementine returns to the cabin to find Carlos and Rebecca talking. They reveal that Luke and Alvin left earlier to find the missing group. Clementine explains what happened at the fish traps, and the two head out to find the others. Carlos entrusts Clementine with protecting Sarah. Clementine walks into Sarah's room to finds her with a camera, and the two take pictures of each other. Clementine reassures her about her father and can also teach her how to use a gun. Sarah then notices a figure walking back to the cabin. Thinking it's Luke, the two run downstairs to greet him. However, Sarah realizes that she recognized the figure from an earlier point in the apocalypse, and begins to panic. Clementine tells her to hide and goes to the door. The man introduces himself as George, and claims to be set up downriver with his family. He asks Clementine if she's seen the other cabin inhabitants, saying that they were members of his group and got lost. She denies any knowledge of them, but the man begins to search the cabin anyways. He eventually reaches Sarah's room, and finds a picture of her Clementine took earlier. Seeing through her lies, he asserts that Clementine shouldn't trust the group, and sees himself out. Shortly after, the group returns from the search and the girls tell them about the man. Carlos reveals his real name to be William Carver, the leader of a nearby camp they had escaped from before meeting Clementine. Fearing that he will return with more people and force them back to his camp, the group chooses to abandon the cabin and head for a distant mountain range, a 5 day journey. They pack as many supplies as they can and head out, deciding to first have Clementine lead them to where she left Nick/Pete. Inhabitants *Luke - A young man and childhood friend of Nick. *Pete - An old hunter and uncle to Nick. *Nick - Pete's nephew. *Rebecca - A pregnant woman married to Alvin. *Alvin - Rebecca's husband. *Carlos - A doctor, and a father to Sarah. *Sarah - Carlos' daughter. *Clementine - The protagonist of Season 2. Deaths *Nick's Mother (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *Unnamed Bitten Survivor (Confirmed Fate) Gallery S2 Clem Dinner Table.png ATR Cabin 1.png ATR House Group.png Sarah.png ATR Cabin 2.png ATR Cabin 3.png Alvin2.png ATR Cabin 4.png ATR Cabin 10.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Cabin 6.png Rebeccamirror.png ATR Mysterious List Of Names.png Sarah2.png ATR Cabin 7.png ATR Group Night.png ATR Nick Thumbing.png ATR Carlos Healing.png ATR Clem Luke Table.png ATR Cabin 8.png ATR Pete Dinner Check.png ATR Cabin 9.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png AHD Preview Group Discussion.png AHD Search Party.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cabin Group